Infection
by TheNightWolf
Summary: This series will be a story about how the four characters got together. This first chapter is Louis' first day. The next chapter will explain Bill and Zoey's first day. Enjoy!


Infection

Day1: Louis

"_**Wouldn't it be nice if we were older!"**_ The ringtone blared in the elevator and everyone turned to look at the cause of the noise. In the back of the mahogany brown elevator a black man hurriedly reached into his arm bag to find his phone. He was about six feet tall and very skinny. He was wearing what he wore everyday, a white button-up shirt tucked in to a pair of black slacks. His tie was a bright red and seemed out of place. His gangly features made an awkward site as he rushed about elbowing an older woman. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm just trying to find my damn phone." He said.

"Louis you are hopeless," The man next to Louis chuckled. He was even taller than Louis, but unlike Louis, he was quite large. He wore his baby blue button-up shirt with a black polka-dotted tie. The combination of his clothes and weight made the illusion of a giant robin's egg.

"Shut up Clarence you aren't helping," Louis stated as he finally reached into his bag and shut off the 60's Beatles' song. "Finally. Sorry folks," Louis sighed. The elevator doors finally opened up to fifteenth floor and Louis and Clarence got out.

"Well another great start to the best job in the world!" Louis sarcastically alleged.

"It ain't so bad Louis. Just remember at least we are getting paid. Besides without this job you would have never met me!" Clarence boomed while dragging Louis toward him underneath his massive arm.

"Will you stop it," Louis fought as they reached their neighborly cubicles. Louis sat down at his plain gray prison and sighed. He had been working in this building for ten years now and he still had no personal items for people to see. "Life is wasted in this hell-hole. You know Clarence I used to be really outgoing…"

"Yes. Yes. Then you got to this god-forsaken place and you were never the same again," Clarence interrupted, "You've said the same thing every week for the last ten years."

"Very funny fatty," Louis retorted while Clarence just let out his patent roaring laughter.

Without warning a scream echoed through the office. Louis jumped up to see where it had come from. The woman screaming was being chased by a man. The man, however, had blood streaming down his face onto his clothes. He seemed like a rabid animal. The woman ran past Louis and then Louis picked up his keyboard and nailed the unaware rabid man in the head. The man was knocked unconscious, or so Louis thought. As Louis was comforting the woman she let out another scream. Louis turned to see the man sprinting towards him letting out a high-pitched growl. Louis embraced for the impact but the heard glass shattering besides his head as a bullet ripped through the man's head. Louis turned around to face the cause and he saw that outside there was a helicopter. Through the loud speaker's a man's voice played out, "This is Cpl. Johnson. Please try to make it to the roof for evacuation." The helicopter rose in the air.

There was a beat of complete silence as everyone took in the events. Then the screams erupted. Louis turned and ran toward Clarence. "We gotta go now! Leave everything!" he shouted. As they ran to the elevator they could see and hear people being attacked by more of those monsters.

"We'll have to take stairs, it's safer." Louis stated.

"Shit! Fine let's move!" Clarence wheezed as he was trying to run.

After the made it to the door the men started running up the stairs. The finally reached the door to the roof but it was locked. Clarence backed up and slammed his entire weight into the door opening it up. Louis helped him up as they spotted the helicopter. Louis looked around. _We were the only ones that made it._ He thought. Then he heard growls coming up the stairs and turned to spot the rabid humans running towards them. "Run!" he yelled.

The men sprinted towards the helicopter as it started its engines. Louis looked back to see Clarence falling behind. Clarence then fell as he tripped over his own feet. "No!" Louis yelled as he started to run back.

"Sir! We do not have time get on the damn helicopter!" The Cpl. sang.

Louis turned and jumped onto the helicopter as his eyes filled with tears. As they flew away Louis watched as his best friend for the last ten years was mauled by humans.

To Louis so much had just happened and his brain was reeling so hard that he leaned over the side of the helicopter and puked. When he collected himself he over heard the Cpl. and the pilot talking.

"Since we just have one here, let's give them a hand at Mercy." The Cpl. ordered.

"Yes sir." The pilot replied.

Louis sat still and silent as he mourned his friend. He didn't know if he would ever talk again.


End file.
